The primary objective of the City of Hope Cancer Center Lymphoma SPORE Developmental Research Program is to support high quality, innovative translational research projects that are not yet sufficiently mature for full program status despite having outstanding potential. This objective will be accomplished through the Developmental Research Program's capacity to identify conceptually novel and innovative hypothesis-driven projects spanning the spectrum of basic to medical science and clinical research pertaining to lymphoma, to provide fiscal support to allow sufficient development of these projects for subsequent funding as full SPORE projects or as independent projects funded by an independent peer-reviewed mechanism, and to provide intellectual/practical advice to Developmental Project leaders and foster collaborations to facilitate the translational process. This program will impart flexibility to the SPORE, allowing it to respond quickly to the latest developments in translational lymphoma research and to take maximal advantage of new technologies, opportunities for new collaborations, and novel ideas and approaches. Funds in this program can also be used to develop a new shared resource or establish a new technology within an existing shared resource, to support short-term collaborations with investigators in other institutions, or to purchase services for the SPORE in response to a recognized need. Outlines of five developmental research projects from investigators within the City of Hope Research community, as well from established collaborators outside the institution, are included to demonstrate the depth and breadth of ongoing research that could be eligible for support.